


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically, Depressed Robbie Rotten, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Everyone Is Gay, Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, It gets dark, M/M, Multichapter, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown), Trans Male Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), Trans Stephanie Meanswell, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lazytown is a bright and funny place.Until winter rolls around...Robbie Rotten is gay for Sportacus and has Many Misadventures





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for taking time to read my story!
> 
> Headcanons featured in this work are: fae!gay!Robbie, trans!elf!gay!Sportacus, and trans!lesbian!Stephanie. If you dislike any of these headcanons please do not read this and hate. 
> 
> And yes, there will be angst and smut as well as fluff! Each chapter with smut will have a NSFW warning at the top so you can skip it if you'd like!
> 
> I will update when I can! Feel free to ask me anything!

Robbie stood, watching Sportacus play with the kids nearby. He sighed, wings fluttering under his jacket. It was fall, roughly 30 degrees Fahrenheit with a slight breeze. Robbie was freezing yet he looked at that silly Sportakook wearing his normal attire with a white and blue scarf as the only cover against the cold, face with a soft blush.

"Robbie Rotten!" all the kids cried out in unison, snapping Robbie out of his daze

"Hi Robbie!" Sportacus said, softly smiling, ears secretly blushed under his cap.

"Yes, that's me." Robbie replied, standing up straight. "The one and only!"

The kids grimaced before Stephanie piped up.

"Would you like to come over for hot cocoa?"

Robbie was caught off guard by the question and the sincere kindness in her voice. The other kids seemed just as confused as him.

"I...sure..." he replied, looking around at all the children.

"No tricks though!" Ziggy added in. The other kids nodded and let out an assortment of "yeah"s.

"Fine fine, no tricks." Robbie smirked. "But only for extra marshmallows!"

"Deal!" Stephanie said.

Robbie looked to Sportacus who was giggling softly.

_Pretty elf pretty elf pretty elf_  was all his brain could produce in that moment.

"Well! Let's get out of the cold!" Sportacus said, clapping his hands together.+

"Yeah..." is all Robbie could say as he followed the group, especially watching Sportacus.

* * *

The hot water rolled off Sportacus' shoulders as he showered, humming a quiet tune. That's when from the other room he heard his crystal beep. He looked at the clock reading 8:04pm. He sighed as Robbie's lair popped into his mind. He quickly dried off, suited up, and headed for the mountain.

* * *

 

"Robbie..."

Robbie looked up through his tears and saw none other than the very man he was crying over. Sportacus ignored him, walking over to the kitchen counter, retrieving two bottles of prescriptions.

"Robbie take your meds." Sportacus said softly, getting a glass of soda.

"Stupid fucking Sportafucking stupid." Robbie incoherently rambled. "You're ruining my f-fucking li-i-ife. You...you..."

He stopped as Sportacus bent down. He took the soda and the medications before throwing the glass, watching it shatter against a wall. Sportacus sighed and got a broom and dustpan. As he swept, the sobbing reduced to sniffling, to silence. 

"This is the third time this week." Sportacus said. "You really need to take your meds Robbie...they're important for-"

"Fuck you!" Robbie interrupted, running towards Sportacus with swinging fists. Sportacus grabbed his wrists, pulling him into a hug. Robbie went limp in Sportacus' arms.

"You can do this Robbie." Sportacus whispered. "You're strong. We can-"

"We?!" Robbie asked in a strained voice. "W-we..."

 

 

"We can do this..."


End file.
